einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Vichislav Friedberg
Though still alive, this character is no longer part of the game, due to player inactivity. Appearance At character creation 1.97m. For the most part, a pretty ordinary appearance of a person who had good nutrition in the childhood, and am very bad at writing physical descriptions. Used to have a scarred and disfigured face, before the Doctor fixed that for him. Current (Out of Armor) ? Current (In Armor) A standard MkI. Personal Information A son of a wealthy family, he was always an activist, doing what he believed, and saying what he wanted to say. It got him into light trouble several times at school, but it wasn't anything to get worried about. His parents were friends of the police chief and district governor, and his misbehavior remained just that. In a way, they were right. The misbehavior suddenly stopped in the last two years of the University. But then he suddenly donned a disguise, and joined the local fast growing and popular rebels next planet over. He rose through their ranks as a lighting. His intuition and knowledge of the government forces was uncanny, and he, being well-off himself, knew them like no one else. He even became good friends with the leaders of the rebel forces, very secretive people otherwise. That is, until too many mistakes were made for the rebels to ignore. Somebody finally figured out why that for some reason, people close to his were picked off rather quickly. The missions that he went on, succeeded, but often ended up doing more harm then good, and how could the Magister's Dogs know where they were going next? Something finally clicked, and he was quickly caught by surprise. They cut off his lips and nose, trimmed his ears, and burned his eyes off in revenge and in attempt to get the information. Then, growing increasingly frustrated, they took off his scalp, and done the worst thing yet. With the help of neurologist, they took a scan of his brain, opened a section of it, and carefully cut out, damaged, or separated all the parts of his brain responsible for all visual input. Even with new eyes, even put into a robot body, he would never see again. Three months of torture and imprisonment, and they were finally forced to abandon him under the advance of UWM troops. Thankfully, his tongue was intact, so he identified himself, and was safely transported into his home, his parents no longer alive to greet him. If he could rationalize extreme torture, then what came next he could not. On paper, he had an exclusive and all-covering health insurance. In reality, he got jeered at. He could do nothing, as any leak would equal death, and military medicine was now locked to him (and he was in no condition for a black market). He was stuck with civilian-care, thank god his pockets were deep. He went into several-year melancholy, betrayed by both his so-called friends, and the people he worked for. He came to regret his youthful idealism to fight for the things he believed in, used to convert him in College, even if his actions led to the temporary defeat of rebels. It was a melancholy exacerbated by the high risk of something developing in his brain, and killing him within at year. However, as the monthly checkups went on, the doctor repeatedly confirmed that he had no cancer, no dark spots, nor any other threats of brain-death. The melancholy began to be replaced to something more akin to revenge. There wasn't anything left in this world, and working so high up in the UWM, he first-hand saw the many security issues. As the years went on, he learned echolocation, and even began to go outside. A lucky one, he still had money to travel freely, and a man with a purpose can always find a way around obstacles. A year of searching later, he managed to bribe an a group of experts in MK Suits for a personal modification. An modular attachment, compatible with both civilian gear, suits, and mechs, it would link directly to his brain, and do two things. One, it would have an option for the suit to emit a constant clicking sound. The attachment would then translate the bouncing waves on the suit as if they bounced directly onto his skin. The second mode, and this was a bit more expensive (stealth), was to capture the video feed of the suit, and add depth to it. The suit would then replicate the feed with wavelength differing in frequency and amplitude depending on the depth and distance of the objects. (I basically want to play a blind character who is still useful.) He planned to wear it as a civilian, not in a MK, but one should never refuse a modularity. As the systems were developed, he decided to pay a visit to some other planets and systems. He was pretty sure he was under surveillance all the time, but it made no difference to what he was doing. Several years later, and he is back home, and with fancy new systems to ease transportation. All was well...except that crops both on his, and on neighboring planets started dying. Several parasitic species and several genetically modified ones. Should have been harder to obtain with the genetics ban and all the security systems in place. Every planet, every system, every Magister had a hidden weakness. The only question is where to search. Crops yields were down 20% within a year, and the entire secret service was searching was the culprit. And although the first step of the plan worked, he felt cornered and without a way to escape. Desiring anything but to be captured again, he fled to the only place where he could find refuge. Poor sod, it was HMRC. (And then he told it all to Steve because he didn't feel like lying). Attributes Stats Skills Inventory *MkI *Sub-Exoskeleton Model A "Hope" *Microwave Psychokinetic Amplifier *Gauss Pistol x2 10/14 *Tablet *Spear *13 Tokens *MPV in Garage Mission history Last Levelup: N/A Mission 9B